


Pillows and Coffee

by themadnessofwords



Category: Anna and the French Kiss - Stephanie Perkins
Genre: Anna and the French Kiss - Freeform, Anna x Etienne, F/M, Pillows and Coffee, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadnessofwords/pseuds/themadnessofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wake up." Anna felt a pillow smack into her as Etienne tossed it at her. "I made you coffee."</p>
<p>She groaned and rolled over, before looking up into his grinning face. She grabbed the pillow and smushed it into his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows and Coffee

Wake up." Anna felt a pillow smack into her as Etienne tossed it at her. "I made you coffee."

She groaned and rolled over, before looking up into his grinning face. She grabbed the pillow and smushed it into his face.

"You're too happy in the morning. Go away." He laughed as she flipped back down onto his bed. He loved Anna in his bed. Hell, he loved Anna in this room. He loved Anna anywhere within a twenty-foot radius of him. He loved being near her, and being her boyfriend, and kissing her wherever and whenever he liked.

He sat down and fell over on top of her dramatically. "I am wounded fair maiden! Thou hast injured me."

She grumbled and sat up, pushing him off of her, her hair messily strewn over her face. She reached over to the little table near the bed and snatched her coffee, before snuggling against Etienne. 

He smiled and buried his face in her hair. She smelled so good. The distinctive Anna smell clung to her, and he wanted to keep her forever.

"Don't go back to your dorm. Stay here," he begged. She sighed and turned to him.

"Etienne..."

"I know, I know. I just hate watching you get on that train. I love watching you coming and jumping off, walking towards ME."

She fingered her banana bead necklace, watching him before leaning over and pressing her lips to his. Steam from the cup of coffee pressed between them rose up, filling the space around them with the freshly brewed coffee scent. Anna tasted like coffee too.

He tugged the cup out of her hands placing it back on the nightstand before pressing harder against her. They both toppled over onto the sheets, entangling themselves. Anna's lips curved in a smile against his, and she ran her fingers up his chest.

Etienne gasped and his fingers tightened around her waist. She was calculating, she knew exactly what she could do to him. 

She slid her hands into his hair and pushed her hips into his.

"Anna," he groaned against her mouth. He slid his mouth down her neck and over her smooth collarbone, and kissed a line down the center of her breasts. She arched her back, and her fingers pulled his hair, struggling to tug him back to her mouth.

Etienne slid his hands up her legs and over her thighs. She shivered against him. Etienne, she thought. This was Etienne. Her best friend. The boy she loved. She would never get used to that fact. That he was hers, and that he could touch her like this. Make her melt and erupt in flames. Make her feel as if her skin was glowing. Etienne looked at Anna like she was the reason the Earth rotated and the sun rose.

The phone rang.

Etienne sighed in frustration as Anna pushed him away and picked up her furiously ringing cellphone. It was an unwelcome intrusion, and Etienne flopped onto his back. Anna climbed out of the bed and quickly answered “Hello? Oh hi Mom.”  She picked up her coffee and pushed out of the room, leaving the door swinging. He threw an arm over his forehead, and leaned back in the bed inhaling the Anna-ness. When she was gone, it was all he could do to comfort himself. He was probably ridiculous, but having Anna gone even for a few minutes drove him insane.

She ran back into the room, her face frantic. “You’ll be there? In three hours?? Ok Mom, I’ll meet you there. Of course. Bye.” She clicked her phone off and stared at Etienne. “I need to get back to my dorm. My mom is making a surprise visit.”

He made a noise of frustration; “I thought we were just staying here today, and spending time together alone. You don’t have to work, or review any horrible movies, or do anything!” She sighed and sat next to him, sliding her hands up and down his arms. “Come on, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you somehow.” He glanced up at her before bumping his nose into her shoulder.

“Promise?”

She giggled as he started to tickle her, before gasping and shoving him aside. She grabbed the pillow and whacked it into him, knocking him down. “Yes! I promise! Now get dressed and let’s go.”


End file.
